Saving the world again
by Reapergal08
Summary: I think you fail to understand the gravity of the situation...we cant let the company have him, do you understand? He's not just some boy; within time he could be one of the most powerful beings in the world" READ MORE!
1. A phonecall and a visitor

**Authors Note: First fan fiction ever so sorry if its awful. Some characters are a little OC and I've added a few of my own to make it more interesting :P Not sure when this happens- probs just after season 1 but halfway through season 2 :S I really don't know anyway read on and enjoy :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Heroes I would be a very happy rich person and not someone that writes fan fictions :P You have been warned**

**--**

"I am not sure exactly what you meant by it," Hiro Nakamura sighed, the sound buzzing over the phone line "All you said was that I was to tell you to save the child. You didn't say anything else..."

Peter groaned inwardly and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"That's it?" he said already knowing the answer "No hint as to why I should do it?"

"The usual I guess," the Japanese man said

"Save the world.." they both said in usion and laughed; although Peter only did it half heartedly, too busy wondering how exactly he was going to do this.

"Do I get a name at least?"

"Oh yeah, " Hiro said like he'd forgotten, though he probably had "The boys name is James, James Morton"

**--**

Peter Petrelli slammed down the lid of his laptop with such force that the whole desk shook. He had been on it for hours now and found nothing to do with this boy at all; there was no record of him anywhere. The only way he could possibly get to this information was through hacking and he wasn't too keen on the idea of police at his door.

He looked around the room gloomily, it was dull and not to his taste but it was all he had. The walls were bare and grimmy and the floor was in a good need of a clean; but no one had been home for months. He had just ran in to collect some clothes when he had thought to check his answering machine. Most of the messages were from his brother and mother, trying to contact him and find out where he was; those he deleted. He was just about to leave when a message from Hiro Nakamura had come on, telling him about how he must save the world yet again.

The last time the message was 'save the cheerleader- save the world' but now it was 'save some random kid'; great, he thought, I even had more to go on last time and that wasn't much.

With a sigh he opened up the laptop again and scrolled through the millions of outcomes he had found on the internet search engine, none of which were very helpful. In the end his finger carried on moving but his eyes stayed still on the screen as he thought. Then he suddenly had a brilliant idea.

Very quickly he jumped to his feet and to the phone, where he quickly dialed a number. It rang about twice before being picked up.

"Hello?" A cultured voice asked, of course his number was witheld and their would be no contact come up on the mans moblie.

"Mr Bennet?" Peter said quickly "This is Peter Petrelli, I need your help"

At first the man was silent and he had the horrible feeling that he had gone away or put down the phone but then he answered.

"Peter?" Noah Bennet said hoarsely "It's very dangerous of you to phone me-"

"I know," he said quickly "But I need to ask you something; you worked for the company didn't you?"

"Yes I-"

"And you know most of the people who were being monitered by them right?"

"I don't see where this is going," Mr Bennet said and his voice sounded confused "What do you want to know?"

"Were the company after, or did they have an James Morton?" Peter asked getting straight to the point. He heard Noah gasp on the other end and he was silent again for a second.

"How do you know about him?" He asked quietly like he was afraid of being overheard "Thats classified information!"

"I have to save him." Peter said flawlessly "Just like I did with Claire- he's in danger. Sylar-"

"Sylar has been detained Peter you know that" Mr Bennet snapped suddenly angry "And even if he hadn't there is no way that he could get to James"

"Just like there was no way he could get to Claire?" Peter snarled in defense and the man on the other end went silent, totally stumped on that one. He knew he had touched a nerve.

"Listen," he started more quietly now "I have to do this. If I don't... Well whatever power that boy has it will do no good in the hands of someone like Sylar. All I need to know is where to find him so I can save him..."

Mr Bennet was quiet while he thought it out.

"Where are you?" he asked

"W-what?" Peter said put off

"Where are you now?" Noah repeated more forcefully this time "Where are you calling from?"

"My appartment..." He answered slowly "W-why-?"

"I'll be there in five" he said "And then we can talk properly, face to face"

And with that he put down the phone leaving Peter looking at the reciever dumbly. He hadn't even got his answers, maybe that excuse was just so that he didn't have to give them to him but he doubted it. Peter had saved Bennets daughters life many times; it was the least he owed him to give him some answers.

However much he doubted Mr Bennet, there was a suprising knock at the front door after about five minutes; just like he had said. Peter rushed to the door and flung it open to reveal a tall man wearing horn rimmed glasses and a suit, making him very concious of the tattered pants and top he was wearing. Without a word, he pushed his way into the appartment and Peter shut the door behind him; turning to see Noah standing awkwardly in the middle of the room, his sombre clothes contrasting with the room in general.

"What makes you feel that James is in danger?" were his first words

"Hiro Nakamura said that I came to him to tell him that I must save him" Peter said remaining standing by the door. "If thats not reason enough.."

Mr Bennet shook his head and finally sat down on the sofa, remaining perched on the edge like he was going to run at any moment.

"What do you want to know..?"

"Where he is would be good" Peter answered stepping closer but not still not taking a seat.

"He's in the New York company detention centre" was his simple answer. It threw him off a little because it was so direct, he had expected to have to make him tell him. "Its on the south side; I was on my way there myself..."

"But you don't work for the company anymore" Peter said quickly feeling like he had missed something "Why-?"

"I have to pick up something; paper work and such" Bennet said offhandly but he could tell it was something more; yet he let it drop.

"So this boy..." he said slowly "What can he do? Whats his power?"

Mr Bennet suddenly laughed, although it was very quiet to start with but got louder.

"We don't know!"

"What?!" Peter said appaled "How can you not know what power he has? You have him locked up!"

"All we know is that he has power, thats all" Noah said, and he wasn't laughing anymore "It didn't start when all of yours did; he's been in there for quite a while..."

"How long?" he asked not liking how this was going. The bespecteled man galnced up at him.

"About three years" he admitted "and he's just about near his thirteenth birthday"

Peter stood in shock, fury welling up in his stomach; the company just seemed to get worse. How could they do that to a child? What about his parents, what horrors had they gone through?

Mr Bennet watched him curiously for a second before speaking

"He has no parents." He said simiply as though he could read his mind "We took him from an orphange. He wasn't missed"

Peter seemed unable to speak for a second, the words refusing to form themselves. Somehow he managed to snarl:

"Well he'd be better off with me then if thats the case" He knew what the company was capable of; what they did to people like him, those who were special. Bennet half nodded as though he wasn't sure but part of his agreed with what he had said.

"Then I'll take you there"

**--**

**Authors Note: Thanks for reading the first chapter :D Really great if you could please comment. I promise that thinkgs get a little more interesting in the nest few chapters! We see Sylar and the other characters doing what they do best :)!**


	2. Not as easy as it looks

**Authors Note: Ok then, second chapter. Please remember I'm still trying to introduce to scene! In this chapter we see Sylar :**

**Disclaimer: Me? I own noting but the character I made up :) Heroes is some other guys, they're happy and have lots of money. Oh and I mention Google and for all legal purposes I don't own that but it doesn't take a genius to work that out :)**

--

Peter sat in the front seat of the car next to Mr Bennet; together they watched the entrance warily ready for anything to happen but nothing seemed out of the ordinary, people were going about their business inside the paper company like they were not actually hiding a group that collected humans like animals.

The building was simple and nondiscript, nearly the same as the buildings on either side of its brown bricked walls; a bank and a security system shop. Peter watched the activity safely from his vantage point behind a conviently placed wall, there was no way they could be seen. He turned to his partener.

"Are you sure about this?"

Noah gave him a scathing look that was at the same time patronising and annoying; it was a look Peter knew he must have used many times before.

"If you follow the plan then nothing will go wrong" he said slowly like he was speaking to an idiot "You do know the plan right?"

He nodded once in reply, they must have gone through this a million times. He flexed a hand where a ball of burning light flashed once, Bennet eyed it with apprehension.

"Get in, save the boy, get out" Peter said with a smile "Try not to kill anyone?"

"Right" he sighed rolling his eyes. "Remeber- some of the rooms are power proof; don't go in those or you'll be caught and I can't bail you out"

Peter nodded again and turned to open him door but Bennet grabbed him by the arm before he could get out.

"And Peter," he added his glasses catching the light and turning a blank white "After this is over I don't want you to contact me anymore- I have Claire to think of now. I need to keep her sae and I can't do that if someone like you is on my heels. Understand?"

"Of course" he said shaking him off "I care about her too you know. I promise not to bother you anymore."

Peter wasn't sure if Mr Bennet noticed the bitter tone in his voice but he too got out of the car and started off towards the paper office without looking back. With a sigh, he watched him go for a second before turning invisible and following him.

He had to be more careful when he was invisible; people couldn't see him and would most likely barge into him. Or he could be run over. By the time Peter was at the door Mr Bennet was already inside and talking to a plump woman with a sour face, she directed him to the left side of the office and he followed her finger pausing only to tie his shoelace. This was for Peter so that he could catch up; he tapped the man on the back, a pre ordained signal that they had agreed on, and he stood up and walked through a door marker private with him following.

"Remember the plan" Bennet whispered out of the corner of his mouth, at the same time nodding to a man that walked past in the corridor "Don't get caught and don't kill anyone"

"I'll try" came Peters reply out of thin air. At the next crossroads Noah turned to the left and him to the right; the man in the horn rimmed glasses glancing once over his shoulder and then he was gone.

This was as far as Peter knew to go in the plan; when he was down in the bottom floors that were meant for the prisoners it was up to him to find the boy as Mr Bennet had never been down this part. James could be anywhere in the building; great.

Taking care Peter stepped around the corner and was surprised to find what looked like an operation booth infront of him with only one guard inside who seemed to be watching a screen of somesort. Luckily there was no actual door and more like an arc to go in so Peters entrance went unnoticed. The room was dull gray and small, with large TV screens covering the walls showing views of different rooms that were all square and cell like. In each screen there was a number and his heart lept for a second; room numbers? his eyes quickly scanned the screens looking for the boy, most of the people were either pacing their cells or sleeping though some were using their powers to try to escape. Peter saw a person throwing energy balls and another who was jumping around the room, springing off the surfaces like he weighed nothing. At last Peter found him; he was easily noticable because of his obvious height difference, he was fast asleep inside the cell... number 6.

Now there was another problem to face, how would he get down into the next room which lead to the cages without alerting the guard? The large door was locked by some card system, he would need to swipe to get past it. He glanced around once and then hit the unaware man over the head, with a grunt he passed out and Peter quickly raided his pocket for the card which luckily he had on him. Without looking back he used the card on the door and stepped through; knowing that now he had only a small amout of time before someone found the guard and raised the alarm, thinking this he took faster steps.

1...2 nearly there...3...4...5 almost and-

6! The door had no other marking on it but the number and a small slot for a card to fit into; hoping that all the cards were the same, Peter fitted it into the hole until it beeped and a green light flashed above the door.Yes!

Peter pushed open the door, stopping time as he did so; leaing only him and the boy still moving. Inside the cell it was bright a gray walled like the rest of the rooms with only a bed and bathroom set to mark it out as a place where someone lived. It was pretty miserable and he had a sudden surge of anger as he remembered that the boy had been in here probably three years of his life.

James Morton was awake now and was trying to get to his feet, scurring into the corner of the room; he was short and thin in stature and quivering in fright. Peter held up his hands to show he meant no harm and took a further step into the room, but the boy gave a yell of fright and he stopped.

"Who are you?" he whispered. Peter took his first good look at the boy he was meant to save; he had a mop of brown hair that looked in a good need of a trim and large green eyes that gazed at him fearfully. He had a face that probably could have been hansome but the warm tint had left his cheeks leaving behind a gaunt look.

"My name is Peter Petrelli" he said slowly stepping a little closer "I've come to help you"

"Help me?" he gasped. Suddenly their conversation was interupted by a siren, loud and wailing like a banshee. James jumped but Peter nearly had a heart attack; he'd frozen time! What the hell..? Why wasn't it working?

"Damn it" he cursed remembering Mr Bennets warning, the cell was probably power proof, which was why his time manipulation wasn't working.

"Quick-" he demanded holding ut his hand, if he could only get him out of the cell then they could escape and not be captured. Hopefully "Come with me!"

"Where to?"

"Somewhere where you'll be safe, you're in danger" he said quickly he knew they were running out of time, it would only be a moment before the company arrived. "There's no time to explain; do you wanna get out of here or not?!"

James seemed to make up his mind for a second before rushing towards him, Peter, not taking anymore chances grabbed his hand in his and dragged him out into the hallway but they were not alone.

"Wait there!" a voice ordered and the sound of many guns being readied clicked not far off. James wimpered once in fright next to him, cowering behind his back. Turning around Peter came face to face with a group of dark clad men and woman with rifles pointed straight at him, their faces masked.

"Don't move!" they shouted as he let one of his hands drop to grab the boys hand again.

"Don't let go" he warned out of the side of his mouth so they couldn't hear. The sirens were still going so it would be next to impossible.

"Step away from the subject!" another officer called "NOW!"

Peter consentrated at the same moment they fired, but the shot rebounded off of an empty strech of concrete wall. The soldiers jumped to their feet and sped to the point where the man had been stood but he was definatley gone and so had the boy; seemingly into thin air.

"Harrison!" the captain ordered turning to face a young soldier who saluted in response "Tell Mrs Patrelli to get down here- her son has some explaining to do.."

--

A few miles away the man named Sylar was wiping blood off of his hands; blood that was still spilling out of the corpse of a young woman on the floor, her head cleaved in two from the forehead. Her face was frozen in the act of her last scream as her cold dead eyes stared in front of her.

It had almost been too easy to get her power; all he had to do was convince her that he was the gas maintance man and she had let him straight in. She didn't even ask for his badge of authenicy for goodness sake, sometimes Slylar thought these people were just plain asking for him to tak their powers.

They don't deserve them, his thoughts snarled. If they are willing to throw away their lives so easily then the weren't fit to look after such a gift: he on the other hand was.

With an almost dramatic sigh he flung down the rag he'd been using and sauntered over to the computer, ready to test out his new ability. He'd picked out this woman especially; he'd been watching her use he power for a few weeks now, and all she'd used it for was looking on forbidden websites at work. Such a waste of potential.

Casually he slipped into the desk chair and turned on the computer; it was slow and took its time but Sylar was willing to wait. When it finally flared into life he went straight to the internet and clicked on it; a search engine coming up. With a smile he pressed his hand to the screen and let his new found magic work.

At once scrolls of codes came up in a new window, thousands of entries all at once; crossing his eyebrows in thought he narrowed his search, smaler and samller until.

"Bingo" he muttered to himself. Bunches of document folders flashed up on the screen, each labled with different labels. The ability to access them and any other piece of data on the internet was the one he had taken away from the woman, it was extremely useful for his purposes. Sylar knew these were the information charts from the company, the people who collected others like him. No, he thought quickly, not like him, they would never be like him. He was special.

Sylar hated the company with a passion; constantly trying stopping him from what he was born to do and sending worthless opponents that he could crush so easily... It seemed very pointless althought they did have their uses.

The company kept records on every person with abilities in the whole of America- maybe even the world, he didn't know how long their arm of power streached on the globe. All he knew was that access to this data would be like Christmas come early. A shopping list of sorts; chuckling darkly to himself he clicked on the first folder labelled: Potentialy dangerous. Perfect.

Another window popped up with more files in but this time they were in no order as far as he could tell but this didn't bother him at all. On the contary he was finding this almost fun; it didn't even matter which one he clicked on they would all be his soon enough.

Slyar scrolled down a bit before opening a document with another click of the mouse. A picture and a handful of data exploded into view and he read the information greedily:

Full name: James Andrew Morton  
Age : 13  
Caputered?: Yes past capture by NB  
Current location: Escaped/ unknown  
Power: Unknown  
Potential: Unknown

He looked at the photo that acompanied the infomation; a child? What could a child do? Although he had to admit that his curiosity was stirred, an unknown power and potential? Yet he was in captivity once so he must be strong, and he had escaped...

With this in mind Sylar followed the link that was with the data and a word document appeared with tons of writing on, a report of some kind. As his eyes travelled down it a small grin spread onto his lips which by the time he was done had formed into a laugh.

"Peter..." He mussed thoughtfully after he had finished still smiling "What are you up to..?"

He went back onto the data and stared at the screen thinking a little before closing everything down ad getting up.

"An unknown potential?" He muttered his eyes flashing darkly "Now this could be interesting..!"

And with that he stepped out of the appartment closing the door behind him, leaving its owner dead on the floor. He had what he wanted; now he had bigger fish to fry...

--

**Authors Note: Oo The scary thing is I actually like writing for Sylar. I may try it again some time XD Not sure how long it will be until the next chapter is up ut I do know what I'm gonna write for it :P And maybe the one after that. Please R&R cos I want to know if I should even bother! :D**


	3. The truth?

**Authors note: I'm not sure if this is my largest chapter or not but I think it is. Anyway, in this chapter we are getting closer to Peter and Sylars first confrontation! YAY! :D  
Please read on and review**

**Disclaimer: Me? Own Heroes? No.**

**--**

Peter flashed into sudden exsistance in an alley off a main street of new york; the other side of town from the companies hideout. It was far enough for now though, they wouldn't look this far just yet but he knew he couldn't go home tonight, they would probably already be searching it.

James fell away from him with a pathetic wimper and retreated to the other side of the alley where he eyed him warily. For the first time he noiced how inappropriate his clothes were, they were uniform like grey t-shirt and shorts, thin too as the boy shook in the chill of the city air. It looked like he had just escaped from a mental hospital or something.

"What do you want with me?" he asked fearfully and Peter shook his head in response

"Not here," he said motioning towards to people walking by, no one seemed to notice them stood in the dark but that never meant anything; there would always be someone somewhere.

But the boy shook his head quickly and flinched as he looked towards the further darkness of the alley; he cringed away from it like it was carrying some sort of deadly diease that he didn't want to catch.

"I'm not going in there" he mumbled "Not with you."

Peter blinked in response, this was going to be hard then. At first he couldn't understand what was wrong with him but then in dawned on him, or what he thought of Peter did. The idea made him feel slightly sick.

"I'm not going to hurt you" he promised "Or do anything to you. I saved you from that place because your in danger-"

"I don't understand though" James said "Why am I in danger? The people at the hospital-"

"Hospital?" Peter interupted sharply and the boy winced like he was going to hit him but he barely noticed; a sudden anger erupting in his stomach. "Is that what they told you?!"

He nodded, fear in his eyes and Peter forced himself to calm down taking deep and steady breaths. It wasn't the boys fault; just theirs.

"Come on" he snarled grabbing his arm and taking him further into the shadows of the alley "It's about time you knew the truth"

--

Sylar stepped out of the womans appartment and looked around at the busy street laid out in front of him. He had to surpress a smirk as he watched all the people going about their business, they would never know the thrill of power; and he pitied them. He pulled up his collar and set off.

He had read the information on the boys escape throughly, he had memorised the address of the Companys building and would start there first and follow the sent outwards. It shouldn't be too difficult, Sylar thought, unless Peter has used those beautiful time travelling powers. Then he would have problems, but then he would just hang around until he returned and take his powers and the boys.

Humming to himself he sauntered over to a magazine stand where a portly old man was chatting with a young woman. Sylar waited for he to leave, browsing the display without really looking at it; soon enough the man noticed him.

"Can I help you laddie?" he asked in a broad scottish accent. He shook his head in reply.

"I'm just looking thank you" he said with a small smile. It felt quite alien in his mouth.

"Although," he added as the man turned away, he turned back around "I was wondering if you could direct me to Kingston Avenue please?"

The scottish man looked Sylar up and down before answering.

"Your miles away" He commented, a little unsure of the man. He spoke with an American accent but the guy didn't even know the layout of New York! He must be from the west coast or something "You'd be better off getting a cab"

"Thank you" Sylar said again and wandered off to find a cab; or steal one.

--

Peter stopped pulling James in a well secluded alley; he had materialised in the industrial area of the city near the coast and it was even closer now. They were probably only a row of buildings away from the docks by the smell coming from the water and the occasional splash as it hit the side of something in its path. Best of all this place was quiet and empty, they would be safe for the moment.

He turned to find James looking up into the sky with an expression close to wonder etched on his pale face. It struck Peter that he hadn't felt the wind in over three years, a thought with made him angry again. He scowled and cleared his throat making the boy jump; he glanced at him guiltly.

"Sorry" he muttered looking down. He shivered again, it was colder here than it was closer to the city. Without a second thought Peter shrugged off his leather jacket and placed it over his small shoulders, the night air battling against his chest but he ingnored it.

James opened his mouth to thank him but he cut across him.

"A hospital?" he asked sharply "You need to tell me everything"

"Like what?" he asked sqwirming under his gaze "It's a hospital isn't it?"

"No," Peter growled "The people that kept you in that cage where bad people. They wanted to use you"

"All they did was do some experiments on me" James admitted adding quickly "But they looked after me. They said they wanted to make me better..."

He blinked

"Better?"

The boy nodded, clearly thankful that Peter wasn't mad anymore.

"I used to get all these really bad headaches" he explained "They were awful, sometimes I'd pass out and everything. The people at the hospital were doing tests on me to see what it was; they gave me drugs to stop it and stuff..."

But even as he said it he didn't look so certain.

"They weren't helping you James" Peter said slowly "They were using you- it's what they do"

His head snapped up suddenly his eyes alight with suspicion

"How do you know my name?" he demanded.

His heart dropped; oops... He shouldn't have mentioned that...

--

Sylar played the quiet traveller perfectly. He never said a word but the destination to the driver and didn't look up from the window. He knew that this would be a big risk, he couldn't be seen by any of the Company least he was captured; which would take away valuable time that could be spent searching for the boy.

The cab slowed to a stop as it reached Kingston Avenue. It looked no different from any of the street that lead off from it, all the buildings were red bricked and boring. The cab driver turned in his seat.

"That'll be-" But he didn't get any further as Sylar grabbed his neck in his hands and twisted, the brittle bones snapping under his fingers. The cabbie slumped down dead in his seat as he looked around the street but it was empty on the part where they were parked.

With a smile Sylar jumped out of the car and onto the street. He walked across the road and to the only shop that was lit up; the one he knew was the Companies, the paper shop front didn't fool him at all.

He was a few steps away from the front door when it opened but he managed to make it behind a side alley before he was spotted. There were two of them; a woman and a man by the sounds of it. He would have ignored them if he hadn't heard the word Petrelli.

"Mrs Petrelli," the man was saying, he sounded anxious "I don't think you understand-"

"And I don't think you do Mallory" Peters mother sniffed in reply. "My son and the boy must be found before someone else does"

"I know that M'am" the man replied, it seemed as though he was holding his tongue from saying something he shouldn't "It's just that it's near impossible to find two people in a city the size of New York!"

"If I remember correctly" Mrs Petrelli said pacing on the pavement, her heels clicking "Your partener can sense any person with a large amount of power. I fail to see how two of Americas most powerful people can go un noticed!"

Mallory coughed distractedly

"He's working on it" he muttered put out "It takes longer in a crowded place like a city-"

The sudden sound of the door opening broke the conversation, as another person joined it.

"I've found them!" a voice shouted, he was young and had an english accent. Sylar clearly heard Mallory sigh with relief. "They're by the docks!"

"Good" Mrs Petrelli snapped "Now bring them in; alive"

He heard the click of her heels as she went back in doors, the two men following talking tactics but Sylar wasn't paying any attention. He'd just got the information he needed without the hastle, once the coast was clear he stepped out of his hiding place and back to the cab. He opened the front door, pushing the cab drivers body in the back; as he settled himself into the drivers seat his foot clicked against something hard under the chair. He found it with a smile on his face.

"Now this could come in useful" he said laying the gun next to him as he set the car off in the direction of the docks; mixing in with the traffic of New York.

**--**

**Authors Note: I was originally going to have Sylar walk to the Companies headquarters and over hear someone on the phone but I change my mind because then he would have to walk to the dock side O.o and thats a long way :P  
Well the next chapter will be up soon but I'm not sure when cos I have loads of revison to do XD  
Please review thanks!**

**--**


	4. Everything goes wrong

**Authors Note: :D Reviews make me a happy person...  
Finally on the fight scene. Really enjoyed writing this one- enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Plot skeleton/ plot ideas/ James are part of my psychotic mind. Everything else isn't. So there**

**--**

"How do you know my name?" James demanded again, his gaze full of suspicion. Peter winced inwardly; this was not going to plan, how was he supposed to tell the boy everything when he'd probably just think he was a mad man.

"Somebody told me about you" he said lamely not sure how to word it. James scowled.

"Who?"

"A friend of mine..." Peter said then, taking a deep breath, he added "His name is Hiro Nakamura; he can travel in time."

A brief spazm of shock rippled across James' face and he took a step backward, seeing his chance he carried on thankful for the silence.

"He said that I had to save you, because your special like him; like me." Peter said never taking his eyes off of his small frame. It wouldn't surprise him if he tried to run for it now "I had to take you away from that place. If I hadn't- well I don't know what would happen but it wouldn't have done you any good..."

James swallowed once or twice, like he was struggling to get out the words he wanted.

"Powers..?" was all he managed. Oh dear, thought Peter, this could get difficult.

"Yes; powers, abilities, whatever you want to call them" he said slowly "Not everybody has them, which is why the people that do are very secret: the real reason you were in that place was that they wanted to keep an eye on you. Maybe even use you for their own causes-"

"Your mad" James rasped backing away from him, his eyes fearful "It was a hospital, just a hospital"

"No, it wasn't" Peter said with a sad shake of his head "Their real name is the Company, their job is to monitor people like you and me and if their a danger to the rest of us; they bring them in"

"T-they can't be" he said also shaking his head but more violently, like he was trying to id himself from the horrible thoughts in his head "I-it was - but they can't have - no..."

Peter closed his eyes for a second and let his words sink in; he could see the turmoil behind the boys expression and knew it was a lot to take in, for he hadn't believed it at first either. Common sense fought the idea but truth will always win the battle; for James, Peter knew, it was harder than what he had to go through. The boy had been living under their care for three years, he had trusted them...

"Here" Peter said, drawing James' attention back to him. With a quick thought, power welled up in his clenched fist and flowed out, lighting up the alley better than any street lamp could. The boy yelled out in terror and stumbled away from him almost falling on the floor, he shook as he watched the ball disappear like magic.

"That's impossible..." he gasped stepping away from Peter, but he followed with his hands up like he had the first time they'd met; he didn't want him to bolt for it but he was clearly scared out of his wit. If he ran now it would be very dangerous for the both of them.

"Listen, theres no need to be afraid" he said calmly but James gave a nervous laugh.

"You can shoot fire from your hands" he said his voice high pitched and quivering "How is that not a danger to me?"

Peter opened his mouth to answer but a chuckle behind him cut him short-

--

Sylar stepped out of the cab and onto an empty street, the gun in his hand. Shouldering it, he walked down the street repressing the urge to whistle; he listened to the sounds around him. Close by was the waters edge and near there...

..."Here" a voice said, it was familiar to him. Peter. A young voice answered him in fright; Sylar's eyes searched his surroundings eagerly, the boy. He was so close and ready for the taking. It seemed that his nemesis was no good with the child anyway, he would gladly take him off of his hands...

It was almost too easy.

Sylar followed his ears and found the alley, he had to hand it to Peter; he had chosen a good hiding place, but not good enough. The one street lamp lit the scene; the youngest Petrelli stood with his back to him, his hands up in a none threatening position. Sylar got his first good look at his intended target; the boy was short and thin with no features of note. Such a boring shell for a possibly beautiful gift.

He chuckled at the thought and brought up the gun to aim it directly at Peter who spun around at the sound.

"Long time no see" he said before his finger closed on the trigger as he fired.

--

Peter saw the shadow and heard the voice.

Sylar...

The bullet his him squarely in the chest and he flew backwards with the force. His body hit the floor with a thud but he wasn't dead just yet, he clung to consciousness like a life line, willing his healing powers to work faster. He couldn't let this happen!

James had screamed when he had been hit, and started running at last. Peter watched from the floor pain raking his body as Sylar stepped around him and followed slowly. For some reason this was more terrifying than if he was running, it showed he could win no matter what anyone did. He tried to lift himself up but his arms wouldn't support his weight and he fell back down.

Peter stared in horror as Sylar dropped the gun he had shot him with to the floor and lifted up his hand. James was lifted in mid run and slammed onto the nearest wall which crumbled a little on impact, he gave a yell of shock and pain as Sylar's shadow like figure approached him. Peter could see him squirming, trying to escape but to no avail.

The bullet was slowly coming loose and his body was healing, but not fast enough. He was totally powerless.

"NO!" he screamed as the man lifted his other hand up, he knew what he intended to do. It was he had let the boy out for; to stop this from happening. But here he was and unable to stop him.

Sylar turned his head slightly at his outburst and grinned at him; it was an evil sight and Peter felt chilled to his bones. He turned back to the task at hand-

James screamed as Sylars power began to cut open his forehead; Peter shouted from the floor but the mass murderer took no heed to either of them. There was a small _click _as the bullet fell to the floor, out of his newly healed body, without a second thought he jumped to his feet and ran at Sylar, he had to stop him before he killed the boy!

Suddenly, James green eyes flashed gold and the world seemed to slow; Peter saw the confused expression on Sylars face as his prey seemed to slip from his grasp and fell to the floor. This expression was replaced with a shocked one as James' eyes flashed again and he was suddenly sent flying backward, straight over the side of the dock and into the water below to a resounding splash. This had all happened in a split second and Peter watched with his mouth open, what on earth..?

James had landed on his feet and suddenly swayed alarmingly; he ran to his side in time to catch the boy before he fell. He was bleeding heavily from the wound to his head, the blood running onto Peters lap; he ripped off his shirt and pressed it to it, from his days as a nurse he knew this would help control the bleeding, but not for long. And there was something else as well; James had gone a ghastly colour that had nothing to do with blood loss and appeared to be breathing with difficulty, he had a idea of what was causing this but could do nothing about it now. He picked up the boy in his arms and, sagging slightly under his dead weight, he hurried off with barely a backwards glance to the dock side where Sylar had fallen.

Desperation clenched Peters insides as he rushed out onto the road which was empty. What was he supposed to do now? He looked down at the boy in his arms and knew he would probably die without medical attention, the thought made him run faster until his breath caught in his throat, but still he carried on going. A nagging voice at the back of his head kept telling him that taking James to a hospital would alert the Company and they would swoop down on them like a flock of vultures, the boy would be taken and he would most likely be locked up in one of their cells. But if he didn't...

Both sides of the argument were going around his head when he heard the distant shriek of tires, the sound which was getting louder all the time. He stood in the middle of the road unsure whether to move out of the way and hide or ask for help-

"Peter?" A small voice mumbled. With shock he looked down to find James' emerald eyes looking at his drowsily. He said something else but it was too low to hear and he coughed weakly, the sound brought him new found fears. How long did he have left?

"What?" he said desperately still listening for the wheels which were ever closer, he was still torn what to do; fight or flight?

James coughed again and looked up at him, his eyes going in and out of focus.

"I think I believe you now..." he whispered and then his head lolled forward, his eyes closed. Peter gasped and knelt to the floor, dropping his down next to him with care. He no longer cared that the car was getting closer.

"James?" he asked with a gulp, sudden tears springing to his eyes. With a shaking hand he felt for a pulse on the boys neck; it was weak and barely there, his breath was slow and laboured.

He'd failed...

Suddenly a blare of headlights swerved around the corner like a mad man was driving, momentarily blinding Peter. For a heart stopping moment he thought that the car would hit him but it skidded to a stop right next to him and the passenger door opened. He expected guns and armed men but he came face to face with a pair of horn rimmed glasses.

"Get in!" Mr Bennet yelled.

--

With a spluttering cough, Sylar broke the waters surface and swam to the dock side with difficulty; winded by his fall. His mind was disorientated for a moment as he tried to grab onto the nearby wooden post that made up the dock edge, but then everything seemed to click back into place.

He had shot Petrelli and gone after the boy, he had just been about to take his prize when he'd been attacked: by the boy himself. He replayed it twice over in his head; what had the kid done? He'd used a lot of power this he knew; enough to fling off his mental ability and that was near impossible to escape from. In all his memory no one had ever done that. This boy was indeed something special...

Sylar gritted his teeth, he had let him escape! He punched the water and gained nothing but a splash in his face causing his to splutter again.

After his coughing fit he calmed down enough to think. He had made a mistake that's all, a mistake he would not make again. With this he would just have to watch out for the boys powers and also for his watchdog Peter; for he could complicate things if he got involved. It would be hardly a fair fight but he did enjoy a challenge...

"You down there!" a voice suddenly shouted above him "You need some help?"

"I slipped!" he called back "Please help!"

"I'll fetch some rope" his saviour shouted and Sylar heard him hurry off. He took a moment to chuckle to himself, first he would play the innocent then he would hunt down this new power- his new power.

"Things are about to get interesting..."

**--**

**Authors Note: :O Oh nooo! What will happen next?!  
And the shock appearence of Mr Bennet?  
Will James survive? And what exactly is his power?**

Please review and I shall write the next part :D

**Thanks :)**


	5. A little help

**Authors note: Supposed to be revising but this chapter was begging to be wrote :D  
Just a note: Peter is not running around topless, he had two shirts on :P Sorry fan girls (Me included)**

Oh and I watched heroes yesterday :O  
Cos I'm in the UK we are way behind but I had a really good idea watching it...  
Watch this space :D

**Disclaimer: Duh Fan fiction... not real or mine**

**--**

Peter didn't need telling twice; he picked up James and ran into the car, flinging himself and his load onto the back seat, slamming the door behind him. Mr Bennet put the car into gear and span the wheel shooting down the road.

"How did you know where to find us?"

Bennets eyes flashed once into the rear-view mirror before he answered.

"I overheard it on the radio" he muttered and before Peter could ask what on earth he meant he cut across him "What happened out there?"

He looked down at James, using his shirt to wipe away the blood that still poured from the wound on his head. He needed help and fast.

"Sylar" he said simpily and he heard a sharp intake of breath "He knew about him, he knew where to find us. He had a gun, I couldn't do anything"

"How?" Bennet seemed to ask himself as they hit the normal traffic of New York, their speed slowing. Again he glanced through the mirror and his expression softened "How bad is it?"

"Bad" Peter breathed "He's lost a lot of blood and-"

"And?"

"He did something" he said slowly "I think it was his power. But he used too much, it's killing him. What do we do?"

Mr Bennet was silent for a moment, Peter wished he would hurry up and answer, time was of the essence.

"We'll take him to the hospital" he said with a decisive nod. He flung the steering wheel and the small car sped around a corner, Peter found himself nearly on the floor. "Use a fake name-"

"We can't take him there" he hissed in return, how could he be so stupid "The Company will find us too easily, we need a place to hide-"

"And where do you suggest?"

He thought for a second as they reached traffic lights on red. He glanced down at James and remembered Hiros words; he _had_ to save him, but how? Who could he go to for help?

"Nathan" he said finally

"Your brother?" Bennet said turning in his seat "Is that the best you can come up with?"

The lights changed and he had to turn back to the wheel, horns blaring behind them.

"He's a good guy" Peter argued "And he's my brother. If I asked, he wouldn't tell anyone; not even mum. Besides, his home is out of town and he has medical equipment left over from his accident-"

"Fine, fine" he said in defeat "But we'll need a doctor..."

"One problem at a time" he muttered in response "Lets just deal with this hurdle first, Take a left."

He continued to give directions to his brothers house as he watched over the boy. James was still in a bad way but some part of his seemed to be holding on to life, Peter found himself silently willing him on.

Despite what he had said about Nathan, worry nagged at the corner of his mind; would he protect them? He knew this was not the ideal thought to be having as the car drew up next to the house on the outskirts of town but he couldn't help himself.

The Patrelli family were very well off and owned a lot of property in the New York area; Nathan Patrelli, the oldest of the two sons, owned an average looking home far from the hustle and bustle of the city. It was the same as the other homes up and down the street apart from the state of the art security systems and high tec gates.

"Nice" Mr Bennet commented as he drew up beside it. Peter opened his door but the driver didn't move.

"Aren't you coming?"

"I'm going to fetch our doctor" he said darkly his glasses glinting refused to say anymore on the matter and Peter leaned into the car to get out James with a quick look up and down the street, just to check if they were being watched; they weren't. No sooner had he closed the door, Bennet had sped off again in the direction of the city. He shivered, thinking about how he would acquire this doctor.

He stumbled up tot he gate and pressed the buzzer, a second later a voice answered.

"Hello?" they seemed drowsy and husky and Peter winced as he realised the time.

"Nathan" he said "it's me, I need your help"

His older brother didn't answer but the gate swung open electronically and he walked in and up the path. The door opened in front of his slipping out warm light to show a dark shadow of a man; as he got closer the mans features refined themselves. He was stocky with dark hair and eyes and a square jaw, he was wearing a dressing gown and a confused expression but nether the less he helped Peter lift James up the last few steps and into the house.

"Peter?" he said locking the door behind him "Whats going on? Whos this?"

He debated for a second how much he should tell him and then decided on everything, he had no secrets from his brother.

"Before I tell you" he started "You must promise not to tell anyone. Especially mum, ok?"

"Peter I-"

"Just do it!" he growled

"Ok, ok" Nathan said confused "I promise, now will you please tell me what's going on?"

It was then that he caught sight of the blood stains on the T-shirt in his brothers hand and he got a better look at the boy. His face paled.

"In fact" he said "tell me in a minute, lets put your friend down first"

Peter nodded thankful and followed his brother down the corridor and up the stairs to one of the spare bedrooms where he laid James out on the bad, Nathan hovering uncertainly behind him.

"Close the curtains" he demanded and he complied. Peter reached up a hand tp remove the stray strands of hair out of the boys face, his skin was clammy under the blood "And fetch me something to wipe his head"

He rushed off and returned with a damp cloth in his hands, Peter took it with a quick nod of thanks and began dabbing it on his head. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Nathan take a seat in a chair by the door.

"Who is he?" he asked quietly "What happened?"

"His name is James" Peter sighed "And Sylar happened"

"Sylar?!"

Nathan stood up angrily at the mention of his name, his eyes filled with rage.

"Don't worry" Peter said quickly, knowing what it was that had his brother worried "He won't be coming here, James saw to that..."

His expression cleared as he noticed the sad note in his voice and he sat back down, watching his brother and the boy.

"Does he need a doctor?"

"Yes" he replied with a nod "But Noahs gone to find one"

"Noah?" Nathan said shocked "Noah Bennet?"

Peter nodded without looking up, he knew his brother as suspicious of the man that had adopted his own daughter Claire and he could tell that it took all of his restraint not to ask anymore questions, but somehow he did it and for that Peter was thankful.

For at least another fifteen minutes, the two brothers sat in silence, the only sound was that of distant cars on the freeway and the breathing of the unconscious boy in the bed; his breaths were becoming harsher and slower by the minute. Peter had just begun to think that he wouldn't make it when the bell that signalled someone was at the gate rang, making him jump. Nathan ran to answer it, Peter listened as his brother unlocked the door and let in the visitors. He heard Mr Bennets cool voice first and then a quieter, and slightly familiar voice, with an accent said something that he didn't quite catch. His brother answered and a set of pounding footsteps ran up the stairs and into the room.

"Mohinder?" he gasped at the sight of the Indian man carrying a medical bag. He stopped at the door on Peters outburst but at the sight of James he hurried to the other side of the bed and brought out a stethoscope from his bag.

"How long has he been like this?" he asked, no time for greetings, Peter shook his head and turned back the task at hand.

"An hour?" he said unsure, the doctor searched in his bag for a flashlight to check his responses. Peter glanced up to find Noah and Nathan stood at the door, he shot Mr Bennet a confused look but left it at that. He still didn't understand Mohinders sudden appearance; wasn't he supposed to be back home in India?

"This is no good" the doctor mumbled to himself "He's lost too much blood and i don't even know what type it is-"

"AB" Mr Bennet said from the doorway and everyone turned to stare at him, he scowled and before anyone could ask "It doesn't matter how I know, I just know it's AB"

"I'm AB" Peter said shocked at the sudden turn in events, finally a stroke of luck "I don't mind giving him blood"

"That might actually be helpful" Noah said thoughtfully "It's thought that the blood of a healer has healing powers, yours could be the same, seeing as you can heal. Theres only one way to find out."

He glared at the indian doctor who winced under his gaze, Mohinder reached once more into his bag and brought out a syringe.

"This will only hurt if you move..."

--

"That should be enough, for now"

"For now?" Peter said apprehensively as Mohiner carefully extracted the needle and a baggie full worth of blood from his arm. He tried not to move too quickly as he was a little dizzy but other than that he felt fine.

The doctor attached the blood bag to a pre-prepared drip borrowed from the stock that Nathan had left over in the house. He turned it on and the red liquid travelled down a tube and straight into James' awaiting arm. In the time that they had been waiting for the bag to fill, Mohinder, Mr Bennet and Nathan had done all they could to make sure that he was comfortable. The doctor had cleaned his wounds and stitched up his head which was thankfully not that bad after the blood had been removed, he had also given him some injections for the pain. Noah had helped Mohinder and also changed the boy into some of Nathans old pajamas which were miles too big for him but the best they had in the circumstances. His brother had coped well with the intrusion in his home and had even made them all an early breakfast.

Peter could see the change in lighting through the closed curtain, a new day was dawning with hopefully less horror that the one he had just had. He felt useless sat in the chair doing nothing, even though he was probably helping James the most, he still felt like he should do more. The boy was his responsibility- no one else.

"That should be it"

Nathan, who had fallen asleep in the chair, startled awake at the doctors words and looked bleary eyed around the room. Mohinder glanced at Mr Bennet who nodded as if giving him permission to speak.

"You don't mind if I use your phone do you" he asked the eldest Patrelli "It's just that Matt and Molly will most likely be worred about me..."

"Sure" Nathan answered slightly dazed "downstairs to the left"

He nodded in thanks and sped from the room before anyone could call him back. Mr Bennet watched him go with a strange look on his face, he turned back around to find Peter glaring at him.

"What?"

"You know what" he growled keeping his voice low so that he wouldn't wake James "I think you have some explaining to do- a radio that tells you where I am? The mysterious appearance of the doctor? And how did you know his blood type? Well?"

Noah sighed then looked at him over the edge of his horn rimmed glasses.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything..."

**--**

**Authors note: Are the Patrellis rich :S  
I can't remember XD and I had to make up a house for Nathan to live in :P  
Oh well...**

**Anyway, I'm gonna show what the other characters are doing in the next few chapters cos I have hardly mentioned them. Plus I do need to do someone other than Peter :P Might take a while though cos I'm not sure what to write and who for...**

**Keep on reviewing :D  
Thanks**


	6. Some home truths

**Authors Note: OMG! I haven't uploaded any chapters in ages :( SORRY!  
I've been just so busy, please bare with me as I try to juggle life in general :P**

**Oh my time limit on this story is ind of confusing but hey:  
It's set somewhere in second series but some of the stuff hasn't happened and it has some stuff from the third series coming into it soon so get ready for that.  
Sorry but it's how I see it :P**

**Disclaimer: By chapter six I'm sure you've realised that this is NOT heroes or mine**

**--**

Angela Petrelli was hated incompetence but today she was surrounded by it.

Why can't anyone do anything right? she thought as she glared at the bumbling man before her, he was short and balding with a shean of sweat sticking to his forehead. He was apologising over and over but it made no difference, frankly she had expected better from one of her top agents.

"So they got away?" she growled simply and Mallory nodded quickly his eyes wide in fear. He gulped, his adams apple bobbing up and down in his throat.

"Yes" he said breathlessly "Your son must have teleported out again, the techies are searching the area as we speak-"

He gestured behind him and Mrs Petrelli could see half a dozen men and woman in white full body costumes searching the alley, lines of tape surrounded them so that they wouldn't be distrubed by the public. Mallory was saying something else unhelpful next to her but her mind had trailed off to her son...

Peter... What was he doing..?

With her head held high, Angela stepped forward ignoring her agent and ducked under the line of tape. The people working glanced at her warily like they wanted to tell her to move but wouldn't dare.

"They found blood" Mallory puffed next to her as joined her, he looked put out that she'd walked away while he as talking but she didn't care.

"What?!" she gasped turning to face him sharply "Why wasn't I informed about this before? What else have they found?"

The man flinched under her gaze and hastened to answer

"I've only just found out myself" he mumbled "They have also found evidence of a fight..."

"Peter and the boy-?"

"No," he answered with a slight shake of his head "There was another set of footprints; here let me show you"

He pointed to somewhere to their left where there was a dark red patch covering the soil, and from it there was two footsteps leading away from it but one still remained on the spot; their shoes were different the others were bigger and heavier and one set was small. A little further off was the said 'evidence' site coupled with more blood. Strangly there was a rough line away from this point and leading into the water which lapped at the dock below; it looked as though someone had been dragged across the floor.

"Has the water been checked?" Angela asked looking more closely at the footprints, the smaller one had to be the boy; he was chased and then-?

"Of course" Mallory said and then coughed distractedly at her expression "I mean, yes ma'am"

Pursing her lips Angela turned back to the blood and a nagging feeling at the corner of her eye flared up, if only she could sleep and find out what was going on... But she didn't dare leave for only five minutes, she probably wouldn't have a Company to come back to if it was left in the hands of someone like Mallory. If only Bennet had stayed...

"And where are they now?"she muttered half to herself.

"William's is checking it out" Mallory said pointing back to the car where the English man was sat in the back seat a map spread out in front of him and his eyes clouded. His slow method wasn't as good as the little girl Molly as he sensed living matter; not just people with powers, but it was the best they had since she was taken away.

Angela followed him as he walked towards the car, he opened the door and knelt down beside his partner. Williams was a lot younger than him with raven black hair and a kind face, his eyes were usually brown but now they glowed eerily as he searched. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Mallory watching the young man with pride and her body tensed at the unusual show of emotion. She knew that the older man had lost his wife and his son many years ago, did he now see the English man as his child of sorts?

Williams gasped suddenly with his hand on a place on the map, he blinked slowly as he came back to himself, shaking his head. Angela didn't have time for this.

"Well?" she snapped and she saw Mallory shoot her a wicked glance. He reached forward and touched his partners shoulders lightly.

"Where are they?" he asked softly "Henry?"

His first name? How inappropriate thought Mrs Petrelli as the young mans gaze turned to his mentor.

"I-I.. was blocked" he said looking shocked "I almost had them and then... It was like being thrown out-"

"Did you get an area?" Mallory asked looking as confused as his partner but he let it drop "A street name?"

Williams looked down onto the map in front of him and Angela could see the street name his finger was on and she gasped.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't get a house address" he apologised

Angela turned from him and reached into her pocket for her cell phone, scrolling down the contacts.

"It doesn't matter, I know where he is" She said pressing the call button and putting the mobile to her ear "He's at his brothers house"

--

Peter blinked, he was going to get his answers that easily?

"What's the catch?"

Mr Bennet chuckled.

"There is no catch" he said shaking his head "But if you don't want to know...?"

He left the question hanging and Peter thought for a second; how much could he trust the man in front of him? He had helped him twice now but that didn't mean much, he could be keeping him and the boy alive for his own ends... He glanced at Nathan who shrugged but a cold glint never left his eye, he didn't trust Noah one bit. He took a deep breath as he decided.

"I want to know whats going on" he said lightly "Even if it's your warped view on things. I need to know whats going on, this is no longer a hero mission..."

Bennet nodded and stood, ignoring the jibe against him. He turned to Nathan who glared back evenly, a sour look on his face.

"Is there another room we can go to?" he asked "So that we don't wake the boy-"

"Sure" he sniffed in reply and got up closely followed by Peter. He lead them out onto the landing, the youngest Petrelli glancing back once into the dark bedroom. Nathan showed his brother and Mr Bennet into the room next to James' and switched on the light.

It was a study, polished wood furniture tastefully chosen and placed in the spacious area. In one corner there was a large bookshelf and in the other a large desk filled with papers from Nathans senator days; despite how handsome the room was, most of the shelves had a thin layer of dust on them like no one had been in there for a while. Mr Bennet seated himself in one of the three chairs in the middle of the room and waited expectantly for Peter to also sit, which he did. Nathan took the other chair and Noah raised an eyebrow but he cut across him before he could speak.

"This is my house" he said with his hand raised "I want to know whats going on"

Mr Bennet stared at him for a second before nodding once in acceptance. A painful silence followed broken only by Peter coughing awkwardly.

"So..." he said "How did you know to find me?"

"Some low tech equipment from when I was working for the company" he said "Nothing to worry about. I heard them say that you'd been found and that all units nearby were to back up the group sent to fetch you, they said the address and I went to help."

"They found me?" Peter said quickly "How?"

Bennet shrugged and pulled a face but the youngest Petrelli felt an ice cube of fear slide into his stomach. They had someone who could find people? That meant that no matter where he went they would find him, they always would; he couldn't escape from them. And, he looked sideways to find Nathan looking at him, he had brought danger upon his brother.

"I'm sorry" he said

"You weren't to know-" Nathan said softly "You needed help, and I actually gald you came."

He wavered a little on the last few words but smiled warmly at his brother who returned it. Peter turned back to Noah who watched the brotherly exchange quietly.

"How did you get Mohinder to help?"

"The doctor and I have a mutual agreement" he said loftily and refused to say more on the matter, he shook his head and turned to the more pressing matter.

"And James?" he said unconciously clenching his fists "Tell me all you know about him and how, and don't you dare hold anything back from me."

Noah looked at the two brothers, Peter who seemed ready to throw something and Nathan who glared at him with barely concealed hatred. He sighed.

"Three years ago," He started "I was sent to fetch a boy from an orphanage. A normal days work, a routine bag and tag. I was told that the kid was very dangerous, he had an unknown potential and power but he'd been watched for quite along time and an insider in the orphanage had confirmed suspicions. The child was gifted."

"You?" Pater said shocked "It was you who took him to be locked up?"

"Yes," he said without a trace of remorse "It was my job."

He clenched his teeth hard at this new information but held back any further outbursts

"My partner and I collected him easily enough" he said "But I was shocked at how young he was, he wasn't the youngest I'd seen but he was near enough to the bottom. He never even screamed when we took him, it was like he already knew. He was quiet all the way there; I don't know if he was scared or just playing dumb but he never said a word."

Peter could see it in his minds eye now, Bennet and his mysterious partner hauling a younger James into the back of an unmarked van and speeding away into the night. He knew that it wasn't Noahs fault, he had been doing all he could to protect his own child but he could have at least have done something to help him.

"What's his power then?" Nathan asked next to him "You say you don't know but you must have some idea at what it is or you wouldn't have taken him. Besides he used it today right?"

Noahs gaze turned to Peter.

"We don't know what it is" he said quietly "But his blood proves he is one. But if I knew what he did tonight then I can hazard a guess.."

"Sylar had him against a wall with his power" he explained shuddering once at the memory "He was going to kill him and then- his eyes flashed"

"Flashed?"

"A gold colour" Peter supplied, he didn't like the hungry expression on Noahs face on bit "Suddenly it was like Sylars power had gone, and then he used his ability again and he sent him flying over the side and into the dock. Then he collapsed." He shrugged unsure what else he was supposed to say, Mr Bennet leaned back in his chair and studied him with a finger to his lips.

"But thats two abilities..." he mused " The only way thats possible is that he either copied yours or Sylars powers, he might be like you. But if thats the case; then why was he locked up?"

Suddenly the phone on the desk rang and everybody jumped. Nathan scowled and stood up, picking up the receiver.

"Hello, Nathan Petrelli here-" he was cut off by a voice and his eyes widened in shock. He looked over to Peter and licked his lips "Sure, I'll put him on..."

He held the phone out to his brother who stare at it like it was dangerous.

"It's mum" he whispered.

--

**Authors Note: Dun dun dunnnn... :O  
Whats going to happen now?  
Even I dunno and I'm writing it! I'll try to get the next chapter up within a week or two but I can't promise anything.  
The more reviews I get, the faster I will type!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**xx**


	7. They're coming

**I actually can't believe its taken me so long to add a new chapter :/  
Really sorry :( Especially people who wanted more *Bows head in shame*  
I had a SERIOUS case of writer block which was cleared by mearly reading through my other chapter xD I suggest you read the others if you cant remember what happened- I couldn't X)  
Anyway I'm back now and I intend to carry on writing this until its done :D  
Sorry for any spelling mistakes, leave a message if you find any totally awful ones :) Which there will be :O**

Disclaimer: Nothing to do with heroes is mine, only my character James :)

**--  
**

His response was almost automatic, he took the phone from his brother with a shaking hand and placed it to his ear without a word and listened to the silence.

"Mum..?" he said tentively into the mouth piece, out of the corner of his eye he could see the startled expresion on Noah and his brothers face, all he could think was how? How does she know where we are?

"Peter" her voice was its usual no nonsense tone; brisk and sharp "What do you think you're doing?"

The demand shook him but he decided to play possom.

"I don't know what you mean" he said quickly "I was just popping in on my brother-"

He knew immediatly that the lie wouldnt take but he had to try, although it didnt stop the feeling of cold dispair bubbling in his stomach at the sound of her short laugh.

"At six am?" she scoffed without humour "I seriously doubt that; dont mess with us son- we know you have the boy."

"James" he growled without thinking. How dare she not even use his name? He was a human damn it! "His name is James."

There was a moments silence as his mother thought.

"Come on now Peter dear," she started, using her most innocent and pleading voice the one he mostly assoicated with her. It was her 'mom' voice; if she was any sort of mother that is "Stop this silly game, this boy- James: he's nothing to you. Don't you understand that?"

"I understand perfectly" he said sharply his jaw clenched, he shared a look with Noah and he nodded catching his meaning and darted from the room while Nathan stared on agast.

"Good" Angela purred, obviously misinterpretating his tone as reluctant agreement "Then we can-"

"No," he interupted "What I understand is that you are a heartless cow. How could you do this to him?! He's a child!"

It seemed his mother was taken aback at this as she gasped.

"You have no idea of how dangerous he is!" was her reply, back to her brisk tones "Peter this is madness!"

"Like I care, I'm not letting you and your lackies get hold of him!"

Noah at this point ran into the room with a large duffel bag and a stack of clothes which he promptly shoved into the cases open lid with little ceremony.

"Hey," Nathan snapped "Those are mine-!"

"And you are going to lend them too your brother!" the elder man snarled forcefully "Now stop being a pansy and help me!"

"Who's there?" Angela vertually shouted down the phone, it was loud enough for the other men to hear anyway; they looked at the reciever like it was a rattle snake ready to strike "Who's with you Peter?!"

"Put the phone down!" Noah hissed waving his hand up and down rapidly, his eyes tense.

"Noah Bennets there isn't he?" came the voice from the reciever, it sounded furious "Dont listen to him Peter he's a lier and a cheat! He's trying to trick you into doing the wrong thing- you can't run from this we'll find you and-"

It was at that point that he hung up, or at least threw the phone at the wall in a fit of anger where it shattered into a useless pieces of plastic and wires. For a moment he stared at it lying there on the floor then, as if shaking himself out of a dream, rushed out of the room and into the next one where James was.

He wasn't alone, Mohinder was sat in the chair he had vacated looking worried. When he entered he stood up at the look on his face, he had obviously heard the argument through the walls. Without really thinking about what he was doing Peter hurried to the boys bedside and grabbed his hand, feeling helpless; what could he do?!

"How long will he be like this?" he demanded the doctor, when he didn't answer immediately he shouted "HOW LONG?!"

"It could be hours yet" he admitted looking worried when Peter groaned and put his head in his hands, sinking to the floor "Whats going on? Have they found us?"

"Yes and they're on their way" he didnt know this for certain but there would be no other reason for his mothers call; she had always been the bringer of bad news.

"What do we do?"

"Nothing" Peter moaned "We cant do anything; they must have a person with the ability to find someone. We cant loose them" he peered through his fingers at the doctors horrified expression "They'll lock us all up"

"No they wont" Noahs determined voice sounded at the doorway "They havent caught us yet"

He threw down a relitively full bag by the room second chair and he too went over to see James; Nathan stood at the doorway looking awkward before coming to stand near the window, probably to check if the company were coming yet. It seemed to Peter a futile task- what difference would it make? They were two humans, a guy that could control others powers and a man that could fly- who happened to be still in his dressing gown. Terrifying.

Noah was busy trying to wake up James, it caught Peters eye mainly because he didnt like it. The kid was going to sleep through the end of everything he'd tried to achieve, what would be the point of waking him into this nightmare? Besides he was still ill.

"Leave the kid alone Bennet" he said sharply glaring at his from the floor "He's not going to wake up just because you tell him to. Lets face it we're done for"

Noah scowled at him from a great height, his glasses glazed over from the light coming through the window. Peter had never fully appreishiated how creapy the guy was until that moment.

"I refuse to lay down and be taken to prison for helping you" he growled his face a mask of inner torment; he knew that part of him wanted to run but as a father he couldnt leave the child; it was the reason he had picked them up in the first felt responsible, which he was; well at least it shows he's human, Peter thought.

Warily he stood up and went over to the other side of the bed, passing a fidgeting Monhinder who he ignored. He took the kids hand and squeezed it gently.

"Come on kid, wake up..." he muttered mainly to himself as he stared at his face watching for some sign of movement, anything. They couldnt do anything unless he woke up; not without fear of hurting him anyway but dispite his plea James' face remained impassive.

Or at least he thought it did...

At first there was a twitch, then another until his eyelids fluttered weakly like a fledgling testing its wings for the first time. Peter gaped and held his breath; unsure about what he was seeing but the others had noticed too; their gazes were trapped on his small form. Please, he thought desperately, wake up, let my luck hold- come on!

"James..?" he said tentively as his eyes stopped fluttering and stayed open, blearly taking in the room and the people in it. At the mention of his name the boys gaze swivelled in his direction and fixed on him greedily.

"Peter..?" his voice was slightly slurred but there was a note of panic in it "Whas goin on? Wherr ar' we..."

His eyes slid out of focus for a second and Peter thought he would drop back off for a heart stopping moment but some part of him held on; for how long he didn't know. He probably wouldn't even remember this conversation when he woke up- if he woke up.

"Its ok" he said softly motion for Noah to get the bag out of the corner of his eye "We're safe here, these are my friends..."

"Oh..." he whispered drunkenly "th'n why ar' ther' six o' you..."

His head dipped again and Mohinder made a small noise of protest as Noah slammed the bag at the foot of the bed.

"Come on" he ordered to Peter "Pick him up and teleport out of here!"

"Where do I go?" he replied feeling dazed, it was all happening too fast "They'll find us- the person with the ability-"

"His power is not as great as Molly's" Peter could vaugly remember the little girl; she could find anyone by just thinking about them "He struggles in a crowded place like a city. You need to find a city with a lot of people then-"

Mohinder finally snapped.

"No way" he said shaking his head "James is far too ill for you to be teleporting across the world with him. Who knows what damage it could do to him?!"

"Exactly," Noah said slapping him on the back looking him straight in the eye "Which is why your going with him!"

"WHAT?!" the doctor seemed unable to speak for a second, he mouthed wordlessly in protest as Peter, feeling increasingly guilty, pulled the IV out of the boys wrist and lifted him to a sitting position. By the bleary look in his eye he could tell that James was half councious but he knew that he had to get him away from here. It wasn't safe. If his mother came with men with guns as he knew she would then they stood little chance of escape with him in this condition.

"Where to then?" he asked heaving him into his arms in the most gentle way possible.

"Monhinders old home," Bennet said with a desicive nod placing the travel bag into the doctors arms, it seemed to bring him back to realitiy as he scowled at the bespectaled man "Its in India; they have one of the highest populations in the world."

"No way" the indian repeated this time with alittle more force "I am not taking them anywhere, I cant leave Matt and Molly on their own for some kid I dont even know, I-"

Peter expected there was more but he never got to finish as Mr Bennet scowled deeply and pulled a square balck object from his pocket, pointing it at him.

"I think you fail to understand the gravity of the situation" he muttered, the gun in his hand doing most of the talking for him "We cant let the company have him, do you understand? He's not just some boy; within time he could be one of the most powerful beings in the world..."

They all blinked in surprise; that small figure hundled in Peters arms could surpass both him and Sylar? It could be debatable but the look on Noahs face was utterly believable, whatever he was saying was true or at least what he thought was the truth.

"Heal him" he instucted "Watch out for him and for your sake hope he doesnt get captured because if he does there'll be hell to pay-"

Nathan froze at the window a look of horror spreading on his face.

"They're here!" he called breathlessly spinning around "Quick get out of here!"

Mohinder had little time to argue as Noah forced his hand onto Peters arm so they could travel together.

"What about you?" the youngest Petrelli asked quickly as the screech of tires filled the room

"It doesnt matter about me" he snapped "Just move it!"

With one final look around the room, and a prelonged gaze in his brothers direction, Peter closed his eyes on America and opened them to India.

--

The Comapny's men searched all the way through the house and found nothing but an empty bloodstained bed and the two inhabitants; Nathan Petrelli in his nightwear and Noah Bennet who smiled warmly at the sight of them.

The captain sweared loudly when they reported back to him. He didnt look forward to telling Mrs Petrelli that the subject had yet again escaped, it meant a lot of yelling and more searching. So much for an eight hour shift.

**--**

**Well now thats over anyone feel like a review? Please?  
Thanks xx**


End file.
